Lumber
Lumber is an HTFF Character. Character Bio Lumber is a brown bear who wears a plaid shirt and a plaid bomber hat. As his name and his outfit suggest, Lumber is a lumberjack. Lumber is often seen holding an axe and or a chainsaw, which can sometimes frighten other characters. Lumber is a strong character similar to Mass, however, he is not as strong. Lumber is shown to also be a very handy character seeming to be able to do any wood related job with ease. As a lumberjack, Lumber can of course be seen chopping trees and sometimes the tree he might be chopping can be the home of another character. Lumber is also seen to be rather liked by female characters yet he always turns them down and tends to either be seen alone or with other male characters. Lumber also is shown to love the outdoors and doesn't actually have a house but a tent which is never in the same place when it is seen. Do to his love of the outdoors and nature he has an odd relationship with characters like Giggles and Stone as while he loves nature and never harms purposely harms animals, he does chop down trees thus leading them to mostly hate him. Also when not on the job, Lumber can sometimes be seen drunk and acting up. In his drunk state he is more likely to cause trouble and chop at other characters houses. He also love pancakes and syrup. His deaths tend to involve sharp objects. Episode Roles Starring * Slumberjack * Just Axe Natural * Saw Something Fallin' * Maple Scareup Featuring *Mime After Mime *Hyde-and-Go Sneak *Tree of Strife *Snapped My Fingers *A Green Christmas *She's Not My Pipe Appearing * Kappa The Flag * Stick Your Tongue Out * Lantern It Go * The Great Pumpkin Head * Wood You Believe It * Ripped to Pieces * Tree Topped * After Wild * Break Your Rabbit * Logged In * Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow Kills *Lumpy - 1 ("Lantern It Go") *Bongo - 1 ("Tree Topped") *Abra - 1 (“Break Your Rabbit”) Deaths # Slumberjack - Head sliced in half. # Just Axe Natural - Splitted in half by a tree. # Lantern It Go - His face hit by an axe. # Mime After Mime - Crashes. # Saw Something Fallin' - Head sliced by a chainsaw. # Maple Scareup - Bleeds to death. # Hyde-and-Go Sneak - Jumps into woodchipper. # Tree of Strife - Crushed by Buzz. # Snapped My Fingers - Head bursts. # Break Your Rabbit - Dies in a truck crash. # Logged In - Crushed by a log. Injuries Trivia # Lumber is quite possibly Buckandchuck's last new character. Gallery Maplescareup.png|When trees bite back. Slumberjack.png|Lumber about to get the scariest surprise of his life. Justaxenatural.png|"You can do it." Treeofstrife.png|You can't cut down this tree! It's alive! Dvd104.png Ohchristmastree.png Notmypipe3.png Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters